


Raphpire!

by Zelgadis55



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2k12 Turtles. During a seemingly routine fight on the streets, Raphael gets bitten. Now, the Raphpire stalks the night! </p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphpire!

**Author's Note:**

> One shot written for the 2014 TMNT-All Stories Halloween challenge on Deviant Art

Series: TMNT

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: Smattering of light bad language.

Summary: 2k12 Turtles. During a seemingly routine fight on the streets, Raphael gets bitten. Now, the Raphpire stalks the night! Mikey-centric one shot written for the 2014 TMNT All Stories Halloween challenge.

Set: Somewhere in season one.

**Raphpire!**

It was not just another night out on the New York City rooftops. It was anything but. Try telling that to my bros though, they thought everything was normal.

But it wasn't normal. It was the night the Raphpire stalked!

And it all started a few nights ago...

\- . - . - 

It was a glorious, cool, early autumn night, the moon only a few nights shy of being full; shining its soft glow on everything not covered by shadows. Four brothers, ninja, turtles, were racing along the rooftops having fun and just enjoying the relatively clear air as they patrolled the city, keeping innocent citizens safe from 'nefarious evildoers' as Leonardo often liked to put it.

Michelangelo grinned happily as he enjoyed the freedom the night afforded and the rush he felt whenever he launched himself from rooftop parapet to rooftop parapet; feeling the breeze caress his skin. In his mind, life just did not get much better.

Suddenly, ahead of him, Leo ground to an abrupt halt. Mikey, Donnie and Raph quickly and quietly followed suit, curious as to what had grabbed hold of the leader's attention. It wasn't long before they heard it also.

Mikey could hear the cruel catcalls and jeers of a group of brutish sounding humans ganging up on someone else as he and his brothers edged to the barrier of the rooftop they were on and looked down. Sure enough, he could see a gang of eight people wearing studded leather jackets with identical red and yellow gang markings circling; kicking and punching two hapless young men on the ground below.

Before Leo could say anything, Raphael was smirking and cracking his knuckles. That sound was something that Mikey really hated due to it sending shivers up his shell as it conjured up memories of uncalled for, in his opinion, violence from his sai wielding brother. Before he even realised it, Raph was on the ground, advancing on the violent group with that predatory smirk of his clearly on his face for all to see. Leo shook his head in annoyance over Raph, once again, not waiting for orders.

Grinning again, Michelangelo was quick to follow Raph down. He heard Leo's annoyed sigh from above before Leo and Donnie too, followed them down.

Raphael was already tearing into the gang members, taking them out quickly with the hilts of his sais when Mikey called out, “Hey bro! Don't be greedy, leave some for the rest of us!”

“If you're late to the buffet, don't complain when only the crusty bits are left, Mikey.” Raph retorted with a wicked grin as he took down a third member.

Mikey spun his nunchucks rapidly, setting them in ready motion before wrapping the chain of one around the wrist of the nearest delinquent and giving a yank hard enough to send the loser head-first into the nearby alley wall. He stopped where he was, distracted by the appearance of the two victims in the centre of the rough circle as his three brothers quickly and efficiently took care of the rest of the gang.

The victims were dressed rather oddly, in suits that once upon a time would have been considered elegant but now only came across as rather tatty; unironed with tears in the fancy, lacy lapels. They also wore what Mikey considered to be kinda cool looking capes, sweeping to the ground with high rising, rather stiff appearing collars that reached nearly the tops of their heads. Mikey gulped, watching as their pasty looking faces glared daggers at Raph. Bad choice, for a complete stranger to risk riling up Raph, Mikey felt.

They weren't afraid though, he realised as in unison the two suddenly bared their teeth and hissed, low and drawn out at his volatile brother. Mikey's eyes grew wide as he actually felt frightened for the two. Their hisses had garnered Raph's attention and boy was he looking _pissed_!

Raph stalked up, practically into the faces of the two, his sais still held firmly in his hands. “Nice way to thank the people who just saved your arses,” he growled angrily, not even noticing their unusual lack of fear at not only the sight of a group of mutant turtles but in particular at being face to face with an affronted Raph.

“We didn't _ask_ for your help.” One snarled, baring his pointed fangs.

“We didn't need your help.” Two said sullenly, “We were only waiting for the right moment.”

In unison, the two weirdos hissed again, Mikey watched, cringing slightly as Raph twitched again. This was gonna get so bad, fast.

“They were pounding you into the ground! What the hell were you gonna do? Threaten them by bleeding all over them?” Raph sneered.

The two kooks exchanged shifty looking glances, “Sounds close enough.” Creepily, the two were completely in sync. They leered as one, baring their teeth again, then stepped forward, faster than Mikey would have believed possible, right into his angry brother.

Mikey watched, shocked as Raph simply stood stock still in disbelief. His expression very quickly changed though, becoming livid as the two suicidal lunatics hurriedly turned as one and ran.

At once, Raph was shouting, “They _bit_ me! Those damn, crazy whack-bags just _bit_ me!” He started to run, to race out of the alley after them. Mikey could tell he wanted nothing more than to rip them apart for daring to attack him after they just saved their arses; he shivered, suddenly glad it wasn't him Raph was mad at.

Leo and Donnie were on him quick smart, darting forward to each grab an arm, fighting desperately to hold Raph back before he did something stupid, like run out onto a crowded, human filled street. “Raph! Calm _down_!” Leo commanded as he struggled to hold on, “You  can't go after them, there's too many people out there!”

Raph didn't seem to hear Leo as he continued to fight his way towards the alley entrance, actually dragging Leonardo and Donatello behind him.

“Mikey, help us!”

“Huh?” Mikey tore his gaze back to his brothers, he had gone back to staring where the two weirdos had disappeared from their sight. He had a funny feeling and not the ha-ha kind. “Oh, yeah. Sorry Leo.” Mikey ran up, grabbing the back of Raph's shell and helping his other two brothers hold their third brother back.

Finally, after a few minutes, Raph calmed down enough for the three turtles to let him go but he definitely was not happy. At all.

“We should head home now.” Donnie insisted, a concerned look filling his features.

“What the _hell_ , Donnie? It's still _early_ and after what just happened, I need to find some Dragons or something!” Raph growled angrily, attempting to stare Donnie down.

Mikey looked worriedly from brother to brother before settling his curious gaze on Raph.

Leonardo appeared unsure. He definitely didn't feel good about heading home when Raphael was in this kind of mood; it was nothing more than an invitation for disaster but Donnie sounded insistent and he wasn't backing down from Raph's glare.

“I need to check over those bites, Raph. You are bleeding and those two looked as though they were on drugs of some sort. They could be infected with anything, maybe even rabies for all we know. I will feel better after I get you checked out.”

“It can wait until after I work off this anger.” Raph dismissed Donnie's concerns with a irritable wave of his hand, already heading back to the fire-escape to climb back to the rooftops and start searching for trouble to take out.

Leo shook his head, “No, Donnie's right. We are going home.”

“No way, Leo!” Raph retorted angrily, “There is no _way_ I'm going home yet!”

“Yes, you are. We all are!” Leonardo commanded using his leader voice.

Raph was getting ready to argue when he noticed Michelangelo staring at him with a thoughtful expression. “What the hell are you staring at, shell-for-brains?” he all but spat.

Mikey blinked nervously at being caught out, then in a conspiratorial voice said, “I don't think you have to worry about rabies or some infection, bro.”

Donnie rolled his eyes, “I'll be the judge of that, Mikey, and stop _trying to help_!”

But Mikey ignored Donnie, continuing as if the genius never spoke, “Because I think those two were vampires. Did you see those clothes and those fangs? You're gonna turn and become an undead, bro!”

Leo and Donnie both face-palmed.

Raph snorted, whacking Mikey upside the head. “Stop being stupid!”

\- . - . - 

Mikey couldn't get the events of the previous night out of his mind. He had lain awake half the night, his imagination playing havoc with his sleep as he wondered and worried. During training that morning, he had been so tired and distracted that he was subjected to randori twice and made to stay behind to do several sets of flips as punishment. Finally, Mikey was free and went to make lunch; a late lunch, much to the combined displeasure of his brothers who were forced to wait for him to make it.

As he prepared some very special pizzas for lunch, Mikey continued to think of the vampires from the night before and worry about Raph. The other three turtles had completely dismissed his concerns and Mikey was unhappy about that; they _always_ shot his observations and ideas down and when it was important and he was being serious, like now, it _hurt_.

“How much longer before lunch is ready, Mikey?” Raph suddenly asked, voice brimming with impatience and making Michelangelo almost jump out of his shell. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed his older brother come up behind him. Mikey didn't miss the smirk of amusement that briefly crossed Raph's countenance.

Mikey glared at the timer on the oven, better that than at Raph, “Another fifteen minutes, bro.”

“Can't you just turn up the heat, make it cook faster?” Raph reached forward and did just that.

Aghast with horror, Mikey quickly returned the temperature to its previous setting, ignoring Raph's annoyed look. “And _this_ is why you dudes _don't_ cook. It'll just burn if it's too hot. Besides, bro, you sure you even want pizza?”

Raphael looked at Mikey strangely.

“Sure you aren't hungry for something... oh... a bit rarer?” Mikey offered. “Like blood?”

Raph groaned. “Not this again... Just give it a rest already! They _weren't_ vampires! Donnie said they were just high on drugs.”

“He said 'probably', dude.” Michelangelo corrected as he watched his brother oh so carefully.

“Same difference. Ugh... dunno what you put on that pizza, Mikey but it stinks!” Raph retorted as he scrunched up his beak and hurriedly left.

A short time later, Mikey called his brothers for lunch, placing the three pizzas already sliced onto the table and took a slice for himself.

“Wow...” Leo commented blinking rapidly as his eyes watered when he entered the kitchen, “That is some... strong pizza. What's on it?”

Mikey beamed through a mouthful of pizza, “Garlic, parmesan, anchovies and chocolate sauce.”

“How... many cloves did you use?” Donnie asked warily from behind Leonardo.

Mikey shrugged, “I dunno, bro. However many cloves there were on three bulbs.”

Leo, Donnie and Raph looked at each other, “ _Three bulbs_?” they echoed in unison.

“Why?”

“It wards off evil.” Mikey nodded matter of factly.

“I'll ward you off in a minute!”

“Gotta get past the pizza breath first, bro!” Mikey teased cheekily as he breathed heavily in Raphael's direction before picking up a couple more slices to eat. The other three tentatively followed suit, Raph glaring at Mikey as he did.

“I hate to admit it but this is actually pretty good.” Leonardo commented after a cautious mouthful.

Donatello gazed at Leo in disbelief but decided to eat regardless.

Raph held a single slice in his hands, staring at it in trepidation. All of a sudden, he really wasn't feeling too well, he could feel his stomach revolting due to the close proximity of the overpowering stench. After a bit, Raphael slowly put the slice down again.

Mikey's eyes were unusually wide and locked unerringly on Raph. “What's the matter, bro? A bit too solid for you?”

Raphael shook his head slowly, “You know, I think I'm just going to skip lunch. Not so hungry after all.”

Leo and Donnie turned to watch as Raph began to walk out from the kitchen. Just as Raphael reached the doorway, he paused before breaking into a sudden sprint, dry retching as he ran. Leonardo was on his feet and chasing after Raph almost immediately. Donatello looked as though he wanted to follow but decided it was better just leaving Raph to Leo, since he was known to often get nasty when he felt crowded.

Not long later, Leo returned, walking straight up to Donnie, concern etched on his face.

“How is he?” Donnie asked anxiously.

“Not well. I convinced him to go to bed and said you would come check on him soon.”

Donnie nodded, “I'll go straight up.”

Donatello hurriedly finished his slice and left to go check on his immediate older brother. Mikey went to follow only to find his arm grabbed by Leo, who didn't even look at him. “Not you. I promised Raph I would keep you away from him.”

Michelangelo pouted, “He's my brother too. This could be my last chance to see him before he turns and bites us all.”

Leonardo sighed, “And that is exactly why Raph made me promise to keep you away from him.”

“Aww, is he worried for me?”

\- . - . -

Sometime later, Donnie returned from Raph's room to find Michelangelo and Leonardo watching television in the pit. They looked up at Donnie expectantly.

“Will Raph be alright?” Leo asked, the concern obvious on his face.

Before Donatello could reply, Mikey burst out anxiously, bouncing to his feet to confront Donnie face to face. “I knew it! He's turning, isn't he?”

“ _What? No!_ ” Donnie exclaimed in exasperation as he pushed Mikey from his personal space. “Seriously, Mikey, there is _no such thing_ as vampires like you see on television and those infantile old horror  movies you always insist on watching. Raph just has a light cold, that's all! With a day or two of rest, he'll be back to his usual cranky self.”

“As opposed to his sick, cranky self?” Leo smirked in amusement. “How can you even tell the difference, Don?”

“You've got me there.”

\- . - . -

The next day while Leo was meditating, Mikey took the opportunity to sneak off to Raph's room. He was worried about his brother who had not made an appearance since lunch yesterday. He silently slid Raph's door open and slipped carefully inside. It was so dark that Mikey felt uncomfortable, especially with the thought that Raph might be changing forever, perhaps even stalking him now, so he turned on the light.

“What the hell are you doing in here and turn off that _damn_ light!” Raph snarled irritably, shielding his eyes as he squinted in the sudden light. Mikey could see the pained expression on his older brother's face.

“Sorry bro, I couldn't see you.” Mikey apologised, shuffling his feet nervously.

“Just turn it off already...” Raph moaned.

“Then how am I supposed to know where you are?” Michelangelo questioned, not really wanting to be stuck in a dark room, not knowing where danger could be coming from.

“ _Mikey!_ ”

Mikey jumped, turning the light off and almost tripping over his own feet in his hurry; that tone always meant business.

Raph reached over wearily and switched on his Jack-o-lantern lamp and looked expectantly at Michelangelo.

Mikey grinned nervously as he took a few steps towards his brother. “I just wanted to see if you were okay or if you needed anything.”

Relaxing at Mikey's obvious concern, Raph replied, “Nah, I'm good. Thanks though.”

“You sure? I saved some garlic pizza for you. It's good for warding off ev...”

Raphael growled, low and menacing.

“...sickness. Yeah, Donnie says garlic is great for colds!”

“Just go away and let me sleep...”

“Okay...” Mikey said slowly and turned as if to leave before stopping at the door. “You know, Raph, you're looking kinda pasty there. You should check your reflection in this mirror!” He quickly pulled a small hand-held mirror from behind his shell.

“Of course I'm looking pasty! I'm _sick_! Now get out before I count to three or _you're_ paste!” Raph exploded. He made a show of trying to get up, hoping like hell Mikey would leave fast, because he really wasn't sure how well he would do on his feet.

“One.”

Mikey stood there, looking sadly at him, almost pitifully.

“Two.”

“Fine!” Mikey pouted. “Just trying to show you some brotherly concern.”

“ _Three_.”

“Alright, alright!” Mikey left the room hurriedly, closed the door behind him and turned around, only to see Leonardo standing right in front of him, looking anything but impressed.

“Care to explain why you were bothering our _sick_ brother?” Leo demanded with a look that froze the young turtle to the spot.

Looking to the side of Leo, anything to avoid looking into those eyes that were capable of boring right through his soul, Mikey replied, “Sure but let's get Donnie first. I'll tell you both at the same time.”

Leonardo closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. “Fine, let's go.” He took a gentle, yet firm hold of Mikey's arm, just to make sure he wouldn't try to wheedle out of it and led Mikey to Donnie's lab to find their purple attired brother.

“So, Mikey, talk! Why were you pestering Raph when I gave you explicit instructions to _stay_ _away_ from him?”

“Because you dudes just won't listen to me! You never take me seriously when it's important.”

Leonardo just looked at him with that look that said even he was fast running out of patience.

“Raph is becoming a Raphpire!” Mikey exclaimed quickly.

“A Raphpire?” Leo and Donnie echoed, looking at each other.

“Yeah! 'cause, you know, he's Raph and a vampire!”

“Raph is not now, nor will be become a vampire!” Donnie stated, irritation flaring in his voice over the fact that Mikey refused to listen to him. “Those people that bit him were _not_ vampires! They were on some kind of _drug_ or just merely delusional! They do _not_ have the power to turn _anyone,_ human _or_ mutant turtle into a _vampire_!”

“Donnie, Donnie, Donnie,” Mikey chided instantly. “All the signs are there, dude. You just have to look for them.”

“Dare I even ask what those signs that are there _are_?” Donnie asked with his eyes closed and his hand pressed against them.

“Well, since you asked, bro, I'll tell you. Then you'll _know_ I am right!” Mikey nodded earnestly, glad that Donnie finally seemed to be taking him seriously for once. “He can't stand garlic all of a sudden, he's pale, he seemed obsessed with counting, he has a problem with light, note, he never comes out when the sun is up! _Ow_!” Mikey cried out as Leo slapped the back of his head in place of the absent Raph. Mikey glared at his oldest brother for a moment before forgetting about it and continuing. “He doesn't have a reflection either!”

At that last point, Mikey finally had the attention of his two brothers.

“Really?” Donnie asked faintly in surprise. “You could see he had no reflection in a mirror?”

“Well... no... Raph wouldn't let me show him the mirror because he knew there wouldn't be a reflection.” Mikey explained.

“ _Ugh_! Seriously Michelangelo! You are being ridiculous! There is no such thing as vampires. There is no Raphpire! Those were ordinary humans that were either on drugs, delusional or both! _Let it go_!”

“Donnie's right, Mikey.” Leo spoke in annoyance. “We don't want to hear another word about this. Now stay away from Raph until he emerges from his bedroom.”

“You mean his _tomb_!”

“ _Mikey!_ ”

“Fine! I'll stop warning you guys but you're both gonna be sorry when the Raphpire comes after you.” Mikey retorted sulkily.

“If you continue to keep this up, the only one who is going to be sorry is you. Don't say I didn't warn you.”

\- . - . -

A couple of days passed and Raph recovered enough to come out of his room and start doing things again. Every time he would wander the lair, Mikey watched him. Closely. Luckily for Mikey though, that's all he did but it certainly didn't help ease Raphael's irritability. Nightfall came and Raph convinced Donatello to agree to him coming on patrol. Donnie agreed on the proviso that it was a shorter than usual run and that they took it easy. Besides, there was to be a total lunar eclipse that night and Donnie really wanted to see it in person.

The moon was full and blood red when the four turtles found a quiet building rooftop to watch the eclipse from. Donnie pointed it out excitedly and tried to explain it, only to have his three brothers ignore and shush him. He knew all about it naturally and had seen numerous pictures in the past on the internet but before tonight, he had never had the opportunity to actually _see_ one for himself in person.

The four brothers stared up at the moon with varying degrees of interest when Mikey spoke, eyes wide as he looked away from the _blood red moon_ of the total eclipse and searched out Raphael. “You know what this means, dudes?”

“Do we even want to know?” Raph asked dryly, eyeing Mikey back warily.

Mikey swallowed, taking a cautious step away from Raph. “It's the final sign! The Raphpire walks!”

“Oh for the love of...” Raph started exasperatedly.

“Really, Mikey? I thought we were over this!” Leo sighed, hanging his head into the palm of his hand.

Donatello looked thoughtful, “Actually, you know what? Mikey could be right after all.”

Leo and Raph looked at their genius brother in complete disbelief.

“See? Even Donnie agrees with me!” Mikey said proudly. He suddenly whipped his head around to face Donnie. “Wait, what? Seriously?”

Donatello nodded and said unemotionally “Yes, we were all fools not to heed our little brother's repeated warnings. However, this is good!”

“It is?” Mikey, Raph and Leo echoed.

“It is!” Donnie nodded decisively. “See, Raph has not 'fed' yet. As long as we can stop him from 'feeding' by the time the blood moon ends, he won't complete his 'turning'. He'll be normal again.” Donnie seriously didn't know how he was managing to keep a straight face as he spouted that load of bull but he knew he could use this to finally stop this nonsense.

Leonardo shook his head, “I cannot believe you are encouraging him, Donnie.”

Donatello smiled in Leo's direction, showing the gap in his teeth and mouthed, “Trust me.”

Raph's left eye twitched.

Mikey looked sideways at Raph again, “So... all we need to do is keep Raph from attacking anyone and he'll be saved... Think we should tie him up for his own good?”

“Sure,” Leo waved dismissively, “if you think you can 'save' him, by all means, go ahead.”

“Wow, I seriously _cannot_ believe you guys!” Raph snapped.

Donnie smirked in amusement, “It's for your own good, Raphael. Have fun.” Then he settled back to watch the remainder of the eclipse in relative peace as Mikey started to advance apprehensively on Raph, holding his kusarigama at the ready.

Then Raph smirked, suddenly getting what Donnie and Leo were doing. “You know something? I am feeling a little... thirsty after all.”

Mikey froze mid-step as Raph's words hit him.

“You'll be an easy first meal. Come here, Mikey. Make it easy on yourself and maybe I'll go gentle on you.” Raph threatened, taking a few slow steps towards Michelangelo.

Mikey gulped, stepping backwards an equal amount of steps. “Uh, no Raph, you really... you don't wanna do this! Not to your favourite little bro!”

Raph tilted his head from one side to the other, stretching his neck as he cracked his knuckles, “Actually, Donnie's my favourite, he's less annoying unless he goes into nerd-mode; which is pretty much all of the time.” He added almost in afterthought.

“Hey! I resemble that!” Donnie's voice drifted across the rooftop as Raph started chasing a suddenly yelling and shrieking Michelangelo around the top of the building.

“ _Leoooooo_...” Mikey wailed as he ran, flailing his arms frantically, “ _Help me_! The Raphpire's gonna drain my blood!”

“Your bed, little brother, you made it.” Leo commented dispassionately as he settled down next to Donnie and gazed up at the moon.

“And I thought you cared!” Mikey's voice drifted passed as he dashed by again.

The chase went on for a good while, Mikey dodging and ducking every time Raph came close enough to make an attempt at catching him. The yells and cries of the two madly racing turtles echoed over the the city rooftops.

Eventually, Mikey tripped, affording Raphael the chance to finally pounce on him. Raph smirked as he leaned above Mikey's terrified face, pinning the young turtle down . “You have no idea just how much I have been craving blood, little brother; how _long_ I have been waiting for this chance.” Raph bared his teeth at Michelangelo, trying desperately not to laugh in the process. Payback really was a bitch.

“No! Raph! You... you don't wanna become a Raphpire! You don't wanna take me! Take Leo instead!” Mikey cried out, frantic to stop Raph from becoming an undead for life.

" _Leave me out of this!_ "

“No, no, no. I have you now and I'm going to enjoy every moment of my first drink. Time to slate my thirst, little brother.” Raph leant down, as if he were getting ready to bite.

“ _Raphhhh_! _Stop_! You don't want to do something you'll regret for the rest of your undead life!” Mikey pleaded, hopelessly trying to push Raph off from on top of him.

“Yeah, never going to regret this.” Raph smirked, trying again to suppress his chuckle as he slowly, inexorably moved his mouth towards the side of Mikey's neck.

“The eclipse is over now guys. Raph is finally freed from his 'curse'.” Donnie abruptly interrupted in a flat tone as he turned his attention to his two excitable brothers.

“Too bad, I was just getting to the good part.” Raph said, allowing mock disappointment to filter into his voice.

Mikey opened his eyes, looking wildly up at his smugly smiling brother in hope, “No more Raphpire?”

Raph climbed off of Michelangelo, helping his brother to his feet. “No, no more Raphpire, not now, not _ever_.” He replied, before smacking Mikey upside the head.

“ _Ow!_ ”

Owari.


End file.
